gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichiro Ogami
is the male protagonist of the Sakura Wars series, making his debut on the first Sakura Wars game as the captain of the playable team and becoming the protagonist up until Sakura Wars 4. Profile The leader of the Flower Division of the Imperial Assault Force, created to defend the Imperial Capital of Tokyo from the attacks of abhorrent demons. A direct and honest young man skilled in both the literary and martial arts, he also conceals a passionate and tenacious heart. While working at the Imperial Theatre as an admissions ticker puncher, he also led the successful defense against the attacking Hive of Darkness and Black Demon Society. He went on to study in Paris, where he also defeated more monsters, before returning to Japan and fighting off the threat of Okubu Nagayasu. It is his bringing together of the varied people under his command that has achieved such results. Bestowed the spirit sword "Shinto-Mekkyaku" by Commander Yoneda, Ichiro continues his endless battle against evil. Background A graduate of the Imperial Naval Academy, Ichiro Ogami was chosen to head the Hanagumi when he proved himself capable during a test of a Koubu prototype at sea. Kayama was with him during that time, but eventually Ogami was sent to work with the Hanagumi, as Kayama worked with the Tsukigumi. Originally an ensign, he was later promoted to lieutenant junior grade. Oogami was later given the Shintou-Mekkyaku, one of the four spiritual swords, by an injured Yoneda after he awoke from a coma. Later, he and Sakura came to possess the Shinken-Shirahadori and Koutou-Mukei spiritual swords to carry out the Ni-ken Ni-tou no Gi. Sakura Taisen In the first Sakura Wars, Ogami was just newly transferred to the highly secret Imperial Assault Force. What happens in the game is based on the player's decisions. Sakura's ending Throughout the rest of the game, the player has the choice to choose Sakura Shinguji as Ogami's girlfriend. If she is chosen, in the ending cutscene she leaves subway a letter to Ogami stating she is going home and she boards a train. After Ogami receives the letter, he takes Kohran's motorcycle and chases Sakura's train. As she is sitting down, Sakura sees Ogami and suddenly stops the train and jumps into Ogami's arms. She then apologizes to Ogami for leaving and they kiss. Maria's ending If Maria Tachibana is chosen to be Ogami's love interest, in her special ending, she and Ogami go to her captain's grave and places her pendant on it. After paying their respects, the clouds part and they embrace each other. Sakura Taisen 2: Beloved, You Must Not Die Ogami is given the command of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe after being away for a year to complete duties as a Naval Officer in the Imperial Japanese Navy. What occurs in the story is based on the player's decision. Sakura Taisen 3: Is Paris Burning? Ogami is transferred to Paris to develop the newly created Paris Assault Force. Again, much of the story revolves around the player's decision. Sakura Taisen 4: Fall in Love, Maidens The Imperial Flower Combat Troupe faces a new threat in Tokyo, and Ogami is given the responsibility of commanding the troupe along with the Paris Assault Force. Ogami finally chooses a girl, and they (presumably) live happily ever after. Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love Ogami only appears in a cameo in the first scene of the game. The game's protagonist is Shinjiro Taiga, Ogami's nephew, who Ogami sends to New York, to command the newly-formed New York Star Division. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Prior to Project X Zone 3, Ichiro Ogami and his lover Sakura Shinguji were about to be married. However, at the time, a worldwide demonic invasion in the Sakura Wars universe broke out as part of the Genocide of Heroes. The Teikoku Kagekidan barely managed to repel the Kouma and defend the Japanese Imperial Capital. Unfortunately, it came at a cost when Ichiro was badly injured and his fiancée Sakura was captured by Oni-Ou. During the time interval leading to events of game, Sakura became a brainwashed demoness serving the Kouma, while Ichiro was out of commission from being captain due to his severe injuries. However, after a few confrontations against her by the heroes, the still-injured Ichiro confronts and manages to snap Sakura out of her corrupted state by kissing her and reminding her how much they love each other and the time they had together as part of the Floral Assault Group. After Sakura is restored to normal, she and Ichiro get married to celebrate. By then on, the couple teams up as a playable Pair Unit. Chou Super Robot Wars Ichiro appears, piloting his signature Koubu, one of the playable mecha in both Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and M. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Ichiro appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Gemini Sunrise, this time Ichiro fell in love with Gemini and leaves Erica to spent more time with his new love interest. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX Ichiro is one of the playable characters of the game. Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty He is one of the playable characters of the game. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Ichiro Ogami appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Shinguji. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Ichiro Ogami appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Shinguji. Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour Ichiro appears alongside Sakura Shinguji, Sumire Kanzaki and Kohran Li in a music video of the DLC song Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice He is part of the Sega characters of the game. SEGA Fighting Super Heroes Ichiro appears alongside Sakura Shinguji and Kaede Fujieda, representing the Sakura Wars series. Project X Zone 3-D Ichiro appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Shinguji. Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse Ichiro appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Shinjiro Taiga. Super X Dimensions Ichiro appears as a Solo Unit. Heroes Infinity He is one of the unlockable characters from Sega side. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Ichiro appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia. Sega vs. Multisoft: Phantom-Flash Requiem Ichiro appears as one of the assist characters of the game. Gallery File:Ogami render.png|Rendered illustration of Ogami from Sakura Wars 2 File:Ichiro_Ogami_Granblue_Fantasy.png|Ichiro's character art from Granblue Fantasy File:Sakura_20Wars_20Koubu_20_Ohgami_2004_02d704d9-0589-4147-be67-c858a9e0102d_grande.jpeg|Ichiro's Kobu See also *Sakura Shinguji (Teikoku Kagekidan member and optional love interest) *Maria Tachibana (Teikoku Kagekidan member and optional love interest) *Erica Fontaine (Paris Kagekidan member and optional love interest) *Shinjiro Taiga (Ichiro's nephew) *Gemini Sunrise (New York Combat Revue member and Shinjiro's love interest) Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Granblue Fantasy